


they ain't gonna know what hit 'em

by honeybearbee



Series: they're gonna taste my Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other, Serial Killers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: When your new alien friend doesn't tell you about its biology, shit like this happens





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE
> 
> bold/italics=venom  
> italics=eddie thinking at venom

As Eddie sat in front of Cletus Kasady, he felt a drop of sweat fall down his back. He didn’t feel sweaty anywhere else, but thought it was normal considering that Kasady was a notorious serial killer.

Kasady smiled at him, as if knowing what he was thinking. Eddie looked away.

Venom scoffed in his head. **_Pussy_.**

 _Shut up,_ Eddie thought back. He coughed and said aloud, “I think that’s everything for now.”

“But I haven’t told you about the other twenty,” Kasady grinned, showing all of his teeth.

“We can talk about that tomorrow. I have to write this up.”

Kasady nodded in understanding. “Tomorrow then, Eddie.”

Eddie stood up and said, “Tomorrow.” He wanted to turn his back, but Venom wouldn’t let him.

 ** _Never turn your back on a predator,_** Venom hissed at him. **_We could just eat him now._**

_NO!_

**_But he is a bad man._ **

_The families of those he killed deserve to know where their bodies are._

Eddie felt Venom grumble, but the alien settled down.

The guard opened the door, seeing Eddie stand, he knew what that meant. He lead Eddie out of the room and back the way he came.

No one, not even Kasady, noticed a small blob of something begin to make its way towards Kasady's cell.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing was supposed to be a small intro into the longer fic i wanted to write, but the idea was too good not to flesh out.
> 
> also, say this takes place 3-6 months after the movie. 
> 
> in my canon, anne knew venom was back with eddie the day after he helped mrs. chen because anne isn't stupid.

When Eddie woke up the next day, he was in his bed. He was sure he had fallen asleep at the computer.

**_I moved us so we wouldn’t get a stiff neck._ **

“Thanks, Ven,” Eddie mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water in the shower on and began to strip down.

Venom hummed with pleasure at the comment. It made a couple tendrils and handed Eddie things the human needed, like soap and shampoo. Venom liked being useful to its host.

“Is that why the others thought you were a loser?” Eddie asked as he rinsed his hair off.

**_Yes. Also because I wanted to bond with a host and not eat it._ **

“Thanks.”

 ** _“Welcome. I want to have a…”_** Venom paused, looking for the word in Eddie’s brain. **_“Symbiotic relationship, not a parasitic one.”_**

“Even before me?” Eddie stepped out of the shower and began drying off.

**_Yes._ **

There was definitely more to that story, but Eddie wasn’t going to push. The two beings were still unsure of their footing together.

Venom made itself become a tendril with a face. **_Breakfast?”_** it asked with childlike enthusiasm.

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, give me a second.” He began to get dressed. “As a kid I always wished I could eat chocolate for breakfast, I never thought I would though.”

 ** _And bacon._**  Venom drooled on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I just showered, Ven.” He wiped the drool off with the towel and pulled a shirt over their heads.

**_Sorry._ **

The alien sounded anything but sorry, but Eddie let it go. It wasn’t a big deal. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. Before he could do anything more than grab a Snickers from the bag he kept in the top drawer, the phone rang. Eddie unwrapped the candy, took a bite, then answered the phone. Venom greedily at the rest of the candy bar.

“Hello?”

“Where are you, Eddie? Where’s Venom?” came Anne’s trembling voice over the line.

“We’re at home,” Eddie replied confused. He looked at Venom, who cocked its head. The alien was also confused. “Why?”

“Thank god,” Anne sighed. Then he heard her growl. “What the fuck did your alien do?” she shouted.

Eddie held the phone away from his ear. That shout was almost as loud as the MRI machine. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Turn on the fucking TV, you idiot!”

Venom made a face at the sound, but said nothing as Eddie moved to turn on his television.

 

****

 

_“Breaking Report: Cletus Kasady has escaped San Quentin Prison. He was in the highest security possible._

_Kasady killed many guards and prisoners on his way out._

_He seemed to be in some kind of suit, says a guard who made it out alive.”_

A prison guard, missing one arm and an eye, was shown on the news. _“It was red. And my god the face. Those teeth.”_ The guard shuddered. He looked down the camera. _“I have never seen anything like that in my life. And I never want to again.”_

The camera panned to the reporter at the scene. _“Survivors called what happened here pure carnage.”_

 

****

 

Eddie swallowed hard and muted the TV. “Anne…”

“It looked like Venom, Eddie.”

“How do you know?”

“Turn to TMZ.”

Eddie did so, finally noticing that Venom was awfully quiet.

 

****

 

_“And here’s a picture someone got of that suit Kasady was wearing. I don’t know how the dude survived, but he did.”_

A photo flashed up on screen. The creature was skinny and red with black streaks flowing through it.

_“Is that it?” a lady asked._

_“No, the poor guy got video too.”_

A video played of the skinny, red thing turning on the man holding the camera. In it, the thing zips towards the camera; face flashing with big, white eyes and a wide mouth. It grins evilly and says, “ ** _Dinner time.”_ ** The man holding the camera screams. There are sounds of crunching and images of blood flying over the screen. The screaming eventually stops and the creature steps back into frame. **_“Moooore,”_ ** it says in a low voice. Then it flits into the darkness.

 

****

 

Eddie turned off the TV and sat down. “I…”

“You need to have a talk with Venom,” Anne said. “Come over for dinner at 7. Dan’s making steak.”

“Okay,” Eddie replied weakly. Venom didn’t even comment on the steak. “Bye.” He hung up and slouched into his chair. “What the fuck, Ven?”

There was a long pause. **_We had offspring._**

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Eddie asked angrily. He stood up and kicked the trash can that was next to the chair.

**_We had a baby._ **

“A baby?!”

**_Yes._ **

“You can do that?”

**_Yes. We have asexual reproduction. We can reproduce many times and conquer all the planets in the galaxy._ **

“Riot? And the other two?”

** Venom paused before answering,  _What you humans would call siblings._ **

“Jesus, Ven. You have to tell me these things.”

**_Why? We have many. They are nothing. Insignificant. We have no emotion towards them._ **

Eddie waved his hand at the TV. “That’s why! We’re good! That was not good!” He marched towards the kitchen, grabbed another chocolate bar and ate it angrily. Eddie stood in silence as he ate and the tendril with Venom’s face was also quite.

Finally it said, **_We are sorry, Eddie. We did not know._**

Eddie huffed, “Why isn’t it like you?”

**_It is._ **

“What?” Eddie asked as he opened up another candy bar.

**_It will be like us. A symbiote helping its host become stronger._ **

Eddie paused as he thought about Kasady becoming stronger. “Shit.”


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! thanks for still reading, or whatever. i rewatched venom and it inspired me again. writer's block is awful.
> 
> i've changed some things, i don't think it really matters, it's just the way eddie and venom communicate doesn't really need quotations around it. i don't think so anyway. hopefully, it makes sense.

At dinner that night, Eddie picked at his food, but Venom scarfed down the uncooked piece of steak that Dan had set out for it.

“Eddie, I know this is...weird, but you still have to eat,” prodded Dan gently.

**_We like him. Do as he says._ **

Eddie sighed, but began to finally eat. “I don’t even know what to do about this.”

“Stop him, obviously,” said Anne as she took a sip of wine.

Both men looked at her askance. A tendril of Venom popped out of Eddie’s shoulder to stare at her as well.

“How?” Eddie asked, his voice rising.

“You beat Drake and Riot. You can beat your offspring,” she replied, rising from the table to put her dishes in the sink. “If you eat all that, there’s chocolate cake.”

The tendril poked Eddie’s side.  **_“Eat faster.”_ **

Dan snorted into his own drink as Eddie did as requested.

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbled through his food. “Like you wouldn’t do the same.”

Dan paused as he thought about it. “Yeah, I would. Anyway, Venom, do you know how to stop it?”

**_“Hmm, maybe. But anything that hurts me, hurts it. Although…”_ ** the symbiote trailed off.

“Although what?” prompted Eddie.

**_“There has never been one of us born anywhere other than home. Perhaps this offspring different vulnerabilities.”_ **

“Interesting,” said Dan. “If that’s true, it could be affected less or worse. You’d have to try different things on it.”

“But how can we even find it?” Eddie asked. He pushed his plate away. Venom stacked their empty plates together. 

“Thanks Venom,” Dan said, as he took the plates with his own and stood up.

**_“We can track our offspring.”_ **

Anne blinked in shock as she walked back to the table with the cake. “That is useful. And don’t drool on the floor Venom.”

**_“Sorry. And it is, especially when there is a battle and we must see how many we have lost. We only have a limited number of offspring inside us.”_ **

“How many have you had?” Anne asked. She placed two large slices of cake in front of the tendril and one normal slice in front of Eddie.

**_“Two.”_ ** Venom said nothing more as it began to eat.

Dan shot a look at Anne while he brought glasses of milk over to the table. She shook her head, then glanced at Eddie. He looked a little perturbed, but said nothing. Anne rolled her eyes and sat down in between Dan and Eddie.

“Where’s Mr. Belvedere?” Eddie asked between bites.

“Upstairs. He doesn’t like you and he definitely doesn’t like Venom.”

**_“Hmmph. Don’t know why,”_ ** Venom pouted.

“You did try to eat him when you first came over,” Dan said.

**_“We didn’t know.”_ **

“I know,” Dan replied, patting the tendril gently. “He’ll forgive you someday.”

“No he won’t,” Anne and Eddie said at the same time.

They all laughed and moved the conversation onto Anne and Dan’s work.

_ Maybe everything will be okay,  _ Eddie thought as he listened to Dan talk about an annoying patient.

**_Probably not._ **

_ Shut up. _

*****

_ Somewhere in San Francisco _

Cletus feasted on chicken nuggets and burgers he had taken from a nearby fast food restaurant. Then he gulped down bottles of water he had stolen from a convenience store.

**“We didn’t kill anyone though,”** his symbiote said as it eat the head of a body of someone they had killed the other day.

“We don’t want them to find us sooner than we want.”

The symbiote snorted.  **“Our parent can track us anywhere.”**

Cletus grinned wickedly. “Good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold/italic=venom  
> bold=carnage
> 
> i didn't think bold red would come across well, so carnage just gets bold.


End file.
